memory_alphafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Sr Vulcano
Hola, soy de Memory Alpha y me gusta este sitio. Memory Alpha ya tiene sitios en ingles, aleman, frances, holandes y sueco, y quiero hacer una version espanol. Pero no queremos competir con tu sitio. Tienes un comienzo aqui para la base de datos, y en memory alpha hay mas personas que pueden contribuir, y recibieras mucho trafico alla. Tambien nuestra sitio en Wikicities es gratis. Quisieres unir con memory alpha? (Aqui esta la pagina normal para wikis nuevos. Dice: "¿Querrías empezar una edición de la Memory Alpha en tu idioma?") Por favor deja un recado en mi talk page de memory alpha o dame un email por este wiki. Gracias! --Vedek Dukat 18:14 21 dic, 2005 (ART) Hola Vedek, te respondí a tu mail, Un Saludo. --Sr Vulcano 01:05 22 dic, 2005 (ART) Inactive MA editions Hi. I just wanted to let you know that there's a discussion about what to do with inactive MA editions going on on MA/en. Please join that discussion: en:Forum:Other MA versions. Thanks, Cid Highwind 11:50 7 jul 2006 (UTC) :Hi. ElAuriano contacted us to say that he doesn't really speak english. I don't know if you do, although I hope so... :) Eventually, you could translate the content of the page linked to above for him, so that we can get in contact with each other? Thanks. -- Cid Highwind 11:20 31 jul 2006 (UTC) ::Hi Cid, I am working in todo list for MA/es. I will translate that messages for him. --Sr Vulcano 11:38 31 jul 2006 (UTC) :Thanks a lot. I hope we can get the various editions of MA working together a lot more closely than they do now, and this is a good first step. If you have any questions or ideas, feel free to contact me (preferably on my english talk page, because I'm checking that one most regularly). I will try to check in regularly and leave some comments... :) -- Cid Highwind 11:51 31 jul 2006 (UTC) Werewolf :Hi. Thanks for the welcome and for helping me fix the grammar/wording on my user page. I can speak Spanish pretty well (no accent or anything) but I'm really bad at writting it. I noticed I can probably help out a lot in translating articles from English MA to Spanish MA so I figured it'd be a good asset for both learning better Spanish grammar, and for helping this project get better. Any help is appreciated! Thanks again. -- Werewolf 02:01 17 ago 2006 (UTC) Ayuda por un borrado Antes de nada, si tengo algún problema y quiero escribirte ¿es aquí? Si no lo es avísame del sitio correcto. Bueno, no sé si lo has visto pero han borrado la mitad del artículo de la clase Intrepid. El código aún está en lo de diferencia anterior, pero para restaurarlo a base de copiar y pegar es un coñazo. Si sabes arreglarlo de otra forma me gustaría saberla para futuros problemas. Si no, ya me encargaré de restaurarlo. Gracias. :: Al, ya restauré el artículo a la última edición que habías realizado. Si quieres, yo puedo arreglar estos "inconvenientes" (puedes escribir en mi usuario o mandarme un mail a el_auriano:@:fibertel:com:ar. Saludos.--ElAuriano 10:12 14 feb 2007 (UTC) Hola, gracias por las puntuaciones, trato de respetar los formatos, es que aún estoy aprendiendo a manejar las herramientas de la página. Me gustaría que le hecharas un vistazo a los camios que hice en la página de robin lefler, ya que creo que mi traducción fue un poco pobre. Correción de genero En cuanto a la corrección de los artículos user al masculino, la gramática esta a tu favor, perooo... Una de las cosas que más me gusta de Star Trek, es que rompió muchos moldes y este es uno. Que los genéricos se escriben en masculino, fue sin duda una norma escrita por hombres, no me parece muy justa, masculinizamos el lenguaje en todos los ámbitos, así que un poco de discriminación positiva, me parece acorde con el espíritu que Gene Roddenberry imbuyó a Star Trek. Se que es una guerra perdida, una utopía de igualdad de géneros, ¿pero no abogan por la utopía muchos de los mejores capítulos de las series? Gracias por tu inmenso aporte a este proyecto y a la comunidad Trekie en general. (Indio Un Saludo desde El Mediterraneo 01:27 19 jul 2010 (UTC)). Posdata. He visto que te dedicas a la informática, yo hace más de 15 años que me dedico profesionalmente al mismo ramo, básicamente reparación y mantenimiento, somos partners de muchas marcas de Hard y Soft. Si te puedo ayudar en algo... Horripilante el nuevo look No se si tengo que configurar algo, pero prácticamente no puedo ver nada con el nuevo look y la combinación de colores de fondo y texto. (Indio Un Saludo desde El Mediterraneo 20:07 22 oct 2010 (UTC)). : Me pasa lo mismo, pero no sé arreglarlo... Guido, help! :) --ElAuriano 16:28 23 oct 2010 (UTC) :: Ahora si!! Gracias! :)--ElAuriano 14:26 29 oct 2010 (UTC) ::: Si, Antonio de Wikia me dio una mano, ahora solo falta el logo para que coincida con MA/en --Sr Vulcano 15:04 29 oct 2010 (UTC) Msg Nuevo: Orejón, no sé si andás por acá :) pero te copio un msg que me dejaron en mi user. Abrazo! --ElAuriano (discusión) 01:23 8 abr 2015 (UTC) Hola, no se si sos el mismo ElAuriano del foro de Guia Star Trek (o si moderas ahí) pero no se a quien mas recurrir para avisar de esto. Resulta que al intentar crearme un usuario en el foro, siempre me aparece lo mismo: Tu IP 181.93.2.164 ha sido bloqueada porque está en la lista negra. Para más detalles por favor leé http://www.ahbl.org/lktool?lookup=181.93.2.164. An entry on the blacklist may have several reasons: 1. You are a well-known spammer. 2. Last time a well-known spammer was using the dynamic IP address which you got from your ISP (Internet Service Provider), your e-mail address or the username you have choosen. 3. Your ISP is well-known for a lot of spamming customers and is not fighting against spammers enough. Después al ir a esa pagina me aparece lo siguiente: The removal/lookup tool is no longer available. Please see this page for more information. Allí básicamente explican que ese servicio dejo de funcionar en Enero y desde entonces todos los sitios que aun lo usan devolverán "positivo" a cualquier IP (o sea que todas las IPs estarían en una lista negra). Quizás este no es el mejor lugar en donde decirlo pero es que en la pagina principal ni siquiera hay un formulario de contacto o un email en donde notificar este tipo de problemas (y me da flojera estar buscando a algún admin o webmaster del sitio por las redes sociales).--181.93.2.164 10:16 5 abr 2015 (UTC) Orejas, pasás por acá cada tanto? Dejame un msg o un mail válido en mi perfil. Abrazo! O, --ElAuriano (discusión) 12:37 20 abr 2017 (UTC)